pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Very Welcome. Part 1
Введите текст или адрес веб-сайта либо переведите документ. Отмена Budu bez podrobnostyeĭ: Da, ya znayu chto ona malenʹkaya i nemnogo ne v pisatelʹskom stile, no eta moya pervaya istoriya kotoruyu ya voobshche kogda-libo pisala, poetomu proshu, ne tak strogo. Primechanie: YA ne yavlyayusʹ vladelʹtsem "Fines i Ferb" i lyubyh yego simvolov. Oni prinadlezhat Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh Moimi yavlyayut·sya lishʹ Tara, Rok i Laki. Very Welcome. Part 1. Clouds over the city were drawn. It was a hot morning in Denville. Until the end of the summer were only a few days, and the streets were never as many people. Isabella opened the gate and with her sweet smile, said: "What are you doing?" "Oh hello Isabella" - replied the boy with red hair, holding a blue hairpin. "Hey, good clip!" - Isabella said. "Yes, good. Candace said today that she needed to know how it looks, and Stacy went on for two days. So we gave her hairpin, which tells her how she looks. Suddenly the door opened and out of the house he got a red-haired girl of eighteen with a stern look. "Okay, what you do?" - She asked "Oh, Candace! Okay, you're just in time! We have done what you wanted "- Phineas told her and handed hairpin. Candace stared at the hairpin and was torn between the desire of her brothers were caught and the desire to look good. But soon decided that he would take the hairpin and the phrase "Today you are lucky, but then you get caught!" Went to her room. "Now you're not busy and you can go to meet new neighbors" - Isabella said, when Candace closed the door. "Neighbors? Oddly, I have not heard of them. Ferb, you know? "- Phineas asked and looked at his half-brother. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "They arrived just today" - said Izzy. "Shall we go?" "Yes," - replied Phineas and Isabella, along with it and Ferb go to the home of the new neighbors. Approaching the house, near which was the sign "Sold Out" Ferb barely dodged a tennis ball. "Oh, forgive me" - he replied the boy with a tennis racket. He had black hair with some green highlights. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a hood, blue shorts and sneakers. He looked about 13. "It's okay. We are lucky that you did not get "- Phineas said. He went to him and held out his hand. "I'm Phineas. This is my stepbrother Ferb and our friend, Isabella " "Glad to meet you. My name is Rock. And this is my younger sister, Tara "- Rock said, pointing to the girl, who was busy with the ground in the yard. Tara looked for new flowers. She had wavy, blond hair, arranged in a pony tail. She wore a blue sundress with a pink bow on the chest, blue pants and sneakers. When she heard that someone was near the house, she got up and went there. "We have to go home. My mom said that today we are going to the store "- said Phineas and Ferb stepped to the side of his house. Rock also went into the house, to help analyze things. "While Phineas Ferb ... While" - cried outgoing boys. Once again she dreamed of Phineas and was back in Phineaslend until she was distracted by a child's voice. " Do you like him?» - Izzy turned around and saw Tara. "No! Where did you get?! "- Replied, blushing terribly, Isabella. "Oh, come on! I have a thirteen-year old brother. You think I do not know how to look in love? " "Wow. Do you really know what people feel, is not it? " "In fact, teens" "It is not the point. Say you'll be able to know what feels to me Phineas? " "I do not know. I heard your conversation with the Rock. He remains on a sound wave. It is difficult to determine what he feels. I knew only one thing: he is very optimistic ' "Yes, he is" "Can you show me the city? I want to know more than my brother (as always) " "Easily. Only do I teach my, my ... how to call it? " "System?" "Exactly!" "Well, okay. Let's go " I will not detail: Yes, I know that it's small and a bit out of writer's style, but this is my first story I ever wrote, so please do not strictly so. Note: I am not the owner of "Phineas and Ferb" and any of its characters. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh My only are Tara, Rock and Lucky. Category:Fanon Works